lucario_mariofandomcom-20200216-history
Lucario Mario
Lucario Mario '''(formerly known as '''Cobanermani789) is a YouTube channel that consists of Tech, Music, Animation, TV, Speed Art, Gaming and more. The channel was just a Programming Block on Go!Animate after the channel's launch as Cobanermani789 on November 28th 2014. The channel was rebranded as Lucario Mario, 21/2 Months later on January 27th 2015. The first video was a tour of a townhouse complex (uploaded 4 days after launch). Go!Animate / Vyond Block era (2013-2014) Before the brand entering YouTube, The Cobanermani789 brand was a block on the ill-fated website, Go! Animate under multiple unidentified accounts. Then 1''' year later, The people behind the block were doing a casual YouTube binge-watch session after stumbling upon Cobi (aka '''Cobanermani456 http://youtube.com/user/Cobanermani456/). On November 28th 2014, The Cobanermani789 channel was officially launched. The block on Go!Animate block continued its run until it was discontinued on March 17 2015. Cobanermani789 era (Late 2014-Early 2015) When the channel was launched it had videos only available in the 1080i / 144p / 240p resolution and after 1 month the ratings were heading downward. So after a small discussion with SocialBlade executives and Gaming icons from around the world. In December of 2014, Cobanermani Enterprises announced for a rebrand (under codename Lucario M). The channel ceased transmission on December 31, 2014 at 11:30 PM. Lucario Mario era 1 (Jan 2015 - Feb 2016) On January 17th 2015, The Lucario M project was revealed to be "Lucario Mario". The leak was on Twitter as soon as it was revealed. On January 27, 2015 The Lucario Mario YouTube Channel was officially launched. The channel's genre of videos from 2015/2016: * Cartography * Gaming * Fake Emergency Alert System Scenarios The first logo was made using the Oswald font and several other software The format and low quality stayed on the channel until late November 2016 Lucario Mario era 2 (February 2016 - March 2017) In 2016, Lucario Mario added and removed some series from the channel's lineup as well as launching the EDM duo known as Daft Lucario. New Series * "Jetix in blank" Cancellations * EAS * Cartography Continued Series * Gaming In addition to the new lineup, The upload quality was entering 1080p and 1440p, the channel's logo was resembling the JETIXTM Logo and the channel started using software such as Camtasia 8 '''& '''Bandicam '''so to speak until March 17, 2017. Lucario Mario era 3 (March 2017 - March 2018) In January 2017, It was announced at VidCon Europe in the Amsterdam YT TV Exchange Campus that another rebrand will take place in March. The lineup officially was changed on Saint Patrick's Day / Toonami's 20th Birthday 2017 (March 17, 2017) New Shows: * Toonami on Lucario Mario (block / channel) * Jetix on Lucario Mario (formerly "Jetix in blank") The current logo is made out of the 2012 Toonami Font, "'''Subatomic Tsoonami" The executives are developing a $5-$30 subscription service to get early access to new Lucario Mario videos 1 to 2 weeks prior to the release date which is expected to release some time in 2026. The parent company ("G.X.T. '''") was also founded in 2017 which is also where the executives are located in New York and employed. The video quality had increased to 4K thanks to Camtasia 9 Lucario Mario era 4 & 4X (March 2018 - Present Day) In March 2018, The Logo was changed from the 2012 Toonami font to the present day Toonami font along with brand new shows and a new block, etc. New Shows: * Ryze 'N' Shine * Gossip Geek New Blocks: * The LM Block (The CW & Lucario Mario) The video quality switch from 2160p30 (aka 4K) to 2160p60 (aka 4K 60fps) Awards and Future Surprises On June 14, 2017. Lucario Mario and his twin brother Multimedia Lucario won the Novak Educational Technology Award in the YouTube Department Future Projects * Lucario Mario Volume 1 on Ultra HD Blu-Ray and HD-DVD (Release TBD / TBA) * Ventures with Nintendo, Disney Television, Nielsen Media New York, swim & Cartoon Network * The LM Block (The CW & Lucario Mario) (Live Action, Animation, Tech, Gaming, Fresh Mix of Entertainment) Every Wednesday Starting January 24, 2021 (replacing LM Real) * Lucario Mario On Demand in development for Online, iOS (App) and Verizon FiOS (IPTV Provider) * GXT InfinityPad Pro Laptop (Release: January 27, 2025) * iNET X OS YouTube TV Stations (main article: YouTube Stations) There are Multiple Stations of Lucario Mario around the globe. However, they are '''only compatible with IPTV, Digital Freeview, and Free Over-the-air TV. Flagship United States IPTV / YouTube Stations * WXET-TV 1 (New Jersey / New York CIty / Canada) * WNJX-TV 10 (NYC Metro / Canada) * WNYX-TV 20 (New York CIty Metro / Canada) * WUSX-TV 30 (Continental US, Puerto Rico, Alaska, HI) __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__